1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting column for lifting a load, such as a vehicle. Such lifting columns are in particular used for lifting motor vehicles including buses and trucks and may relate to lifting columns of the two-post lift type with pivoting support arms, the four-post lift type with runways, the mobile type etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A lifting column known from practice comprises a frame with a carrier that is connected to a drive for moving the carrier upwards and downwards. In the ascent mode hydraulic oil is pumped to a cylinder for lifting the carrier, and thereby the vehicle. In the descent mode the carrier with the vehicle is lowered and hydraulic oil returns to the reservoir. Lifting columns are designed for a maximum load. Lifting a load with a weight above this maximum leads to unsafe operation of the lifting columns possibly causing accidents with the risk of operators getting injured and vehicles and equipment getting damaged.
The present invention has for its object to provide a lifting column obviating or at least reducing the aforementioned problems.